Vlad Plasmius
Vladimir "Vlad" Masters (also known as Vlad Plasmius) is a villain from the television show Danny Phantom. He serves as a main antagonist throughout the series, mostly as an enemy to Danny. Vlad's primary goal is to kill his former friend, Jack Fenton because he blames him for ruining his life, and/or "stealing" Maddie, because he is really madly in love with her and desperately wants a family. After he discovers that Jack's son is actually "Danny Phantom," he tries to win him over so that he can adopt him and mold him into the perfect (evil) half-ghost son and eventual successor. He calls Danny "Daniel" or rarely, the more affectionate "little badger"-- a term which originated from his college football team whose mascot is a badger. Vlad is also a devoted Packers fan, going as far as for decorating the entrance hall of his castle in Packers paraphernalia, building a football stadium outside his home, and trying to buy the team itself. He is voiced by Martin Mull. Vlad may take his name from Vlad III, the man that inspired Count Dracula. His ghost form resembles that of a Dracula-esque vampire, in both skin tone and costume, an idea that was almost utilized during production before it was nixed, considering it too "occult". Nicktoons Unite! Vlad Plasmius appears as the main antagonist, and a member of the Syndicate of Evil, in Nicktoons Unite!. Vlad was summoned by Professor Calamitous and asked to join his plan in taking over the dimensions. Vlad agreed of course. He soon had made other ghosts control the people of Amity Park while he could steal the ghost energy. He however was defeated by the heroes in his mansion. The Syndicate planning on stealing the energy of each dimension, create a Dooms Day Device, and then take them over. He was later battled again as final boss, where, at the end, was trapped in the Fenton Thermos so Danny safely could take him home. Tactic At the beginning of the battle Vlad protects himself in a ghost shield and starts shooting balls of purple ghost energy over the stage. You have to control Danny and then overshadow Jack. Jack is wearing the Fenton Gloves so you just have to walk up to Vlad and break his shield with it. Then you can rapidly attack him. After taking a few hits Vlad will teleport away. He then is off screen, above the heroes. He then rains down orbs of ghost energy from above. He does this twice. You then simply repeat this process. Near the end Vlad will still invisible on the stage and Ghost Guards will be summoned, if you take them out you just repeat the same again. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Vlad is the boss of the Ghost Zone level in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (DS only). Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Vlad Plasmius didn't make the cut because his powers would resemble the one of Danny too much, while other ghosts would make up for a wider vararity of fighting style in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. Vlad ended up as one of the people who was slain on the "Days of Future Past" art. Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing Vlad Plasmius appears as an playable racer in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing. He is an unlockable racer in this game. He appeared in the game because he was the main villain of Nicktoons Unite!. Gallery vladslain.png|Vlad said to be slain in the Days of Future Past art Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Ghost Category:Danny Phantom Category:Boss Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Villains Category:Super villains Danny phantom